


Heatwave

by destielonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Top Castiel, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielonfire/pseuds/destielonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They really shouldn’t be doing this - it’s just too hot and they are probably at risk of overheating - but how could Cas have refused when Dean had pulled him into the room and moaned a desperate “please, Cas, I need you,” against his lips?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

They’re in a motel in Nevada, hunting down what they believe to be a rugaru judging from the clues they could piece together from various news articles. It’s mid July, and the air is sizzling hot, pressing down on them like a suffocating thick blanket.

Sweat runs down Cas’s back, pooling at the curve of his ass as he thrusts languidly into Dean. Their movements always tend to be tinged with some urgency - like they fear that what they have could be over at any moment -, but with this heat they’re forced to go slow for once. The barely functioning air conditioning is making a rattling noise, and the combination of dry heat and condensation creates a kind of shimmer in the air, making the room seem like a hallucination - like it could all simply melt away at any moment.

They really shouldn’t be doing this - it’s just too hot and they are probably at risk of overheating - but how could Cas have refused when Dean had pulled him into the room and moaned a desperate “please, Cas, I need you,” against his lips? Dean had wanted to go fast and rough as usual, but Cas had slowed them both down, forcing them to take their time.

He’d undressed Dean, pulling the sweat-soaked clothes off him one by one, and had done the same for himself while Dean settled down on the lumpy motel bed. Then he’d started at Dean’s legs and slowly kissed and licked his way up the his body - bypassing the most tempting area for the moment -, tasting him in a way he’d never really been able to do before. He’d found the salty tang of Dean’s sweat to be quite addictive, and couldn’t seem to get enough.

By the time he’d reached Dean’s chest, he’d driven the man half-mad with pent-up lust. But every time Dean brought his hands up with the intention to grab Cas’s head and push him down, Cas’s warning growl of “Dean” was enough to make him abort the movement and grab the sheets instead. If they were going to do this, Cas was determined to take his time.

When Cas had finally turned his attention to Dean’s hole - teasing him with small, short licks for a minute before pushing his tongue inside - the sheets were already soaked with sweat. When Dean really couldn’t take it anymore, he’d pushed the lube into Cas’s hand, gasping, “Cas, please, I need you inside of me. Need to feel you.”

Relaxed as Dean had already been, it wasn’t long before he was open and stretched enough for Cas to sink into him with a sigh. He’d never said this to Dean, but that moment always felt like coming home to him, and he needed it even more when they were on the road, away from the familiarity of the bunker.

They’re both getting tired now, and Cas’s movements have slowed down considerably. But the angle is good, allowing him to hit Dean’s prostate with each deep thrust. At the same time, he’s biting and sucking bruises into Dean’s neck, replacing old marks that had been fading. He likes to see them on Dean, likes the reminder of what they’ve done, what they mean to each other.

By the sound of Dean’s moans, he likes them too. “Cas…please…touch me….I need to -” Dean breaks off with a loud groan as Cas wraps his hand around his cock and starts to jack him off with hard, swift strokes. He knows Dean is close, can see it in the way his body is shaking and his eyes flutter, can feel it in the way his hole clenches around him, can hear it in the way his cries are becoming more desperate.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Dean,” he says reverently, “I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. The way you are right now. Spread wide, open and exposed, begging me to touch you.” He increases the pace of his strokes, adding a little twist each time he reaches the tip - just the way he knows Dean likes it.

“Cas, I’m…almost…” Dean is beyond words now, writhing below Cas as he chases down his tantalisingly close release. Cas leans down to give him a gentle, chaste kiss, whispering, “it’s ok Dean, let go for me.” After a moment’s hesitation, he adds, “I love you,” murmuring the words against Dean’s lips.

With a muffled cry, Dean comes all over both their stomachs as Cas continues to stroke him, milking every last drop from his cock. All the tension releases from Dean’s body then, and he sinks into the bed, looking up at Cas with that shaky, dopey smile on his face that Cas adores. After a few more deep thrusts into Dean’s hot and pliant body, he stills as he spills inside of the hunter.

When Cas is spent, Dean pulls him down and wraps his arms around him, intending to keep his softening cock inside of him for just a few more minutes. But it’s just too hot for them to stay stuck together like that, and Dean lets out a quiet whine in protest when Cas extricates himself from Dean’s grip, pulls out carefully, and settles down next to him on the bed.

He buries his face in Dean’s neck and breathes in his lover’s scent, the musky smell enhanced by the thin film of sweat covering Dean’s body. “I love you, Dean,” he says again, unable to stop himself even though he knows the other man always struggles to say the words back.  
He can feel Dean momentarily tensing up before turning around and facing him.

“I…you too, Cas,” he says, bringing his hand up to stroke the other man’s face.  
  
“You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and posted it on tumblr, but am now putting it on here. Thank you for reading! If you liked it, I would really appreciate it if you left a comment and/or kudo.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [destielonfire](http://destielonfire.tumblr.com).   
> Please come say hello! I love meeting new people on there.


End file.
